jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Was man für die Rebels-Premiere wissen sollte
Was ist Rebels? thumb|150px Star Wars: Rebels ist eine neue TV-Animationsserie, die ab Ende 2014 hauptsächlich auf Disney XD ausgestrahlt werden wird. Sie spielt 5 VSY und handelt von einer Gruppe Rebellen auf dem Planeten Lothal, die dem Galaktischen Imperium die Stirn bieten. Die Hauptpersonen Zuerst sollte man sich natürlich mit den Hauptpersonen bekannt machen. Dafür gibt es gelungene offizielle Vorschau-Videos: Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Ezra, the Street-Smart Hero|Ezra Bridger Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Kanan, the Cowboy Jedi|Kanan Jarrus Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Hera, the Pilot|Hera Syndulla Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Sabine, the Explosive Artist|Sabine Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Zeb, the Muscle|''Zeb'' Orrelios Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Chopper, Grumpy Astromech Droid|''Chopper'' Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet the Inquisitor, the Empire's Jedi Hunter|Inquisitor Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Agent Kallus, Imperial Enforcer|Kallus Die Nebenpersonen Folgende Nebenpersonen - soweit bekannt - wird es geben. Natürlich werden die Rotlinks demnächst von den Teilnehmern des Rebels-Projekts erstellt. *Cikatro Vizago *Wulffwarro *Kitwarr *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Jai Kell *Zare Leonis *Aresko *Grint *Old Jho *Liste *Tsoklo *Morad Sumar *Dev Morgan *Maketh Tua *Amda Wabo Paar erste Teaser und Trailer Als kleine Einstimmung: Datei:Star Wars Rebels Full Trailer (Official) Datei:Star Wars Rebels Teaser Trailer Datei:Star Wars Rebels "Ignite" Teaser Datei:Star Wars Rebels WonderCon 2014 Exclusive Clip Datei:Star Wars Rebels Short Trailer (Official) Datei:Star Wars Rebels SDCC 2014 Exclusive Clip -- "We're Even" Datei:Star Wars Rebels SDCC 2014 Exclusive Clip - "Kanan vs. The Inquisitor" Datei:Star Wars Rebels Extended Trailer (Official) Datei:Star Wars Rebels A Look Ahead Datei:Star Wars Rebels “Something Big” TV Spot Datei:Star Wars Rebels “Tyranny of the Empire” TV Spot Datei:Star Wars Rebels “Tough Guy” TV Spot Hinter den Kulissen So sieht's bei Lucasfilm aus, wenn sie an Rebels arbeiten: Datei:Droid Design Chopper from Star Wars Rebels Comes to Life Datei:Star Wars Rebels The Rebellion Begins Datei:Star Wars Rebels The Empire Returns Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Simon Kinberg, Executive Producer Datei:Star Wars Rebels Meet Greg Weisman, Executive Producer Datei:Star Wars Rebels An Interview with Composer Kevin Kiner Soundtrack Der Rebels-Soundtrack von Kevin Kiner ist eine Mischung aus John Williams Werken und etwas neuen. Leider scheint das Video gesperrt worden zu sein. Story Auf dem Planeten Lothal werden die Einheimischen von den Imperialen unterdrückt. Eine Gruppe Rebellen widersetzt sich ihnen und führt einzelne Angriffe durch, wie die Zerstörung eines TIE-Jägers, eines Speeders, Gerangel mit mehreren Sturmtruppen oder den Diebstahl einer wertvollen Fracht. Letzteren hat der junge Ezra, der gelegentlich ebenfalls den Bewohnern Lothals hilft, beobachtet und entschließt sich dazu, in der Hoffnung, dass es etwas Wertvolles sei, in einem passenden Moment den Speeder mit dem Diebesgut zu übernehmen und damit abzuhauen. Kanan und Zeb verfolgen ihn, müssen aber aufgrund einigen Zwischenfällen zurück bleiben. Ezra sitzt ein TIE-Jäger im Nacken und bedroht ihn. Auf noch unbekannte Weise findet der Junge aber wieder zu den Rebellen und merkt, dass es bei ihnen so etwas wie Zusammenhalt und Familie gibt. Er hilft ihnen bei der Befreiung wichtiger Wookiee-Gefangener sowie den Einbruch ins Stygeon-Gefängnis, aus dem sie Luminara Unduli befreien wollen. Dort treffen sie das erste Mal mit dem finsteren Inquisitor zusammen. Im Laufe der Zeit gibt Kanan Ezra Jedi-Unterricht und der Junge erhält sein eigenes Trainings-Lichtschwert. Ein weitere Antagonist ist Agent Kallus, der in einer Szene feststellt, dass Kanan ein heimlicher Jedi ist. Graue Persönlichkeiten sind z.B. Cikatro Vizago, ein einheimischer Verbrecher-Boss, der ihnen im Gegenzug zu gestohlenem imperialem Gut jedoch wichtige Informationen gibt. Kurzepisoden Nun folgen kleine abgeschlossene Kurzepisoden, die jedoch Bonusmaterial und somit nicht Teil der eigentlichen Serie sind! Datei:Star Wars Rebels “Tough Guy” TV Spot Datei:Star Wars Rebels “Art Attack” Short Datei:Star Wars Rebels “Entanglement” Short ''Spark of a Rebellion''-Trailer Und nun: die ersten sieben Minuten des Rebels-Pilotfilm! Datei:Star Wars Rebels Extended Preview (Official) ''Der Funke einer Rebellion Am 3. Oktober geht's mit dem Pilotfilm los. Alle Infos findet ihr hier! Viel Spaß und eine erfolgreiche Rebellion! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:07, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ---- Ich möchte nun noch meinen ersten Eindruck zu ''Rebels schildern, da darüber in letzter Zeit viele Diskussionen geführt wurden. Als im März 2013 das Ende von TCW bekanntgegeben wurde, war ich erst mal sehr enttäuscht - und bin es immer noch. Eine neue Fernsehserie, die während den Dark Times spielen sollte, hörte sich aber auch interessant an. Nur, dass die Zeiten - wie man den obigen Trailern entnehmen kann - nicht so dunkel sind. Nein, wir haben einen verwahrlosten Jungen, der allerdings nicht wirklich so aussieht, eine Gruppe munterer Rebellen, die mal wieder die Helden sind und ein Haufen Imperialer, bei denen man sich gar nicht vorstellen kann, dass sie die Elite der Galaxis sein sollen. Wie Zeb schon bemerkt hat: es ist schwer, die Imperialen nicht lächerlich aussehen zu lassen. Hier gleich zur Animation: die Helme der Soldaten sehen vom Design her etwas seltsam aus und glänzen sehr unrealistisch. Man merkt sofort, dass die Hauptzielgruppe der Serie die Klassen Kindergarten bis Vierte besucht, obwohl er mich mir auch keinen Viertklässler vorstellen kann, der so was spannend findet. Aber naja an Mickey Mouse hat man sich ja nach einiger Zeit auch gewöhnt - vielleicht probiert es Disney mit „wir zeigen euch solange Heldenmomente, bis ihr sie mögt“. Der Humor: der erste Witz im ersten Trailer hat mich sehr positiv überrascht, bis die anderen „lustigen“ Sprüche folgten. Nur dass sie gar nicht mehr so lustig für diejenigen waren, die bereits in den sechs Filmen oder TCW doppelt und dreifach gehört haben oder es einfach die typischen Disney-Sprüche sind. Beispiele: Sabines „This is gonna be fun“, Kanans und Ezras „Who is that guy/kid?“ oder Ezras „heldenhaften“ Spruch zu Beginn des Something Big-Trailers. Nichtsdestotrotz hat mir zumindest Art Attack recht gut gefallen, obwohl man sich fragen muss, wie dumm man sein kann, um seinen Kopf an ein blinkendes Teil hinzuhalten, das ganz vage an eine Bombe erinnert. Und wieso, zerspringt es den Jäger, aber die Sturmtruppen in nächster Nähe bekommen nur Farbe ab? Und - es war klar, dass das kommen musste, wieso wird Sabine auf einmal von Einheimischen gefeiert, die doch eigentlich viel zu unterdrückt vom Imperium hätten sein müssen? Die Animationen sind ja sehr an Ralph McQuarries Konzepte angelehnt, was gerade bei Landschaftsaufnahmen durchaus schön ist, mir bei der Figurengestaltung jedoch nicht so gefällt. Die abgewandelten Kompositionen John Williams sind schön, jedoch hat Kevin Kiner gerade bei den letzten TCW-Episoden bewiesen, dass er auch unglaublich emotionale Themen selbst komponieren kann (z.B. die Schlussmusik von Ahsokas Austritt aus dem Orden). Die Story ist nicht schlecht gemacht, die Verbindung zu Son of Dathomir (das Stygeon-Gefängnis) gefällt mir - aber wieso musste es unbedingt Luminara Unduli sein, die doch sowasvon bei der Order 66 stirbt? Dann kanns ja gleich ein tolles Revival mit Mace, Obi-Wan und Padmé geben. Auch wenn ich jetzt sehr viele Kritikpunkte aufgezählt habe, bin ich auch neugierig zu sehen, was Disney mit der Serie anstellt - die Promotion hat ja schon mal ganz gut geklappt, obwohl ich es auch bisschen dumm finde, dass schon so viel gespoilert wurde. Theoretisch kenn ich schon die ganze Handlung des Pilotfilms, auf die Quelle hab ich bei den Nachrichtenseiten verlinkt. Neue Personen, Fahrzeuge, Orte - alles gut und schön, jedoch vermisse ich dieses Gefühl, dass man bei anderen Rebellionsfilmen wie Die Tribute von Panem, Cloud Atlas oder Oblivion bekommt. Hier kann Sabine noch so viel in die Luft jagen - mit toller Bläsermusik untermalt - richtige Emotionen löst das bei mir nicht aus, außer vielleicht dem Wissen, dass das schon mal jemand besser gemacht hat! Möge die Macht und vlt. die Rebellion mit euch sein! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:07, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Star-Wars-Blogs